This invention relates to secured access to vehicles. More specifically, this invention relates to a system for providing secured access to a vehicle using both a remote communications device such as a transmitter and an access module such as a vehicle-mounted keypad.
Keyless entry systems are widely used in cars and trucks. Typically, keyless entry systems include a key chain fob with several push buttons that lock and unlock doors, release a trunk latch, or activate a horn and/or lights associated with a panic function. The sophistication of such systems varies and other functions may be provided. This type of keyless entry is generally considered to be convenient and to promote safety.
Another type of electronic access system uses a door-mounted keyless entry system. In such a system, a keypad provides for access to a vehicle. A user typically provides an access code in order to gain entry into the vehicle.
Both the remote transmitter and the keypad entry system have their respective advantages. With the remote transmitter system, doors can be unlocked prior to an individual reaching the vehicle. In addition, the individual must have the remote transmitter or a key in order to gain access into the vehicle.
With the keypad, the user has the convenience that they need not carry the transmitter with them in order to access the vehicle. Where a keypad is used, they need only remember the proper combination.
Some attempts have been made in providing vehicles having both a transmitter and a keypad. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,465. In addition, Ford offers certain of its vehicles with both a transmitter and a keypad.
Despite these prior art attempts, problems remain. In particular, current keyless access systems are limited in the functions, scale, and scope they provide. While some vehicles such as passenger cars may only require a few different functions others require increased functionality.
A further problem is that systems can consist of different components (including keypads, RF systems, and security systems) that are not compatible unless additional external components (including, but not limited to diodes, external relays, resistors) are used within the vehicle's wiring harness. This results in a complex and costly systems that provides for little opportunity for customization.
These problems are particularly apparent as they relate to non-automotive vehicles. Many vehicles are far more complicated than cars. For example, recreational vehicles (RVs), trucks, specialty vehicles, emergency vehicles, construction equipment, agricultural equipment and other types of vehicles may be large in nature and have numerous features or amenities that it would be useful and desirable to control without the operator being physically located in the drivers seat. These types of vehicles may have multiple entry doors, multiple compartments on the inside or outside of the vehicles, gas compartment doors, maintenance doors, various lighting fixtures on the inside or outside of the vehicle, and numerous other functions some of which may be highly specialized. These vehicles are more likely to need greater customization. Therefore reworking the wiring harness for each specific application is impractical and cost prohibitive.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
Another object, feature or advantage of the present invention is to provide a keyless access system for a vehicle that can use both a remote and an access module such as a keypad physically attached to the vehicle.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a keyless access system for a vehicle that can be used to both sense or monitor states associated with the vehicle as well as to control functions of the vehicle.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a keyless access system for a vehicle that has numerous functions, features or amenities for which keyless access is desired.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an integrated access system that is customizable in terms of outputs related to vehicle functions and inputs related to vehicle states without requiring redesign of the vehicle's wiring harness.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is the provision of an integrated access system that provides flexibility in the number and types of control outputs, and flexibility in the number and types of monitoring inputs.
These and other objects, features, and/or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.